The Ordeal
by starwars0411
Summary: Look at how a normal Native American finds out his true origins. This is Native American is Piper's Great Great Grand father. Piper needs to know the power she has from her ancestry and vanquish the enemies she will face in the next Great Prophecy. You should probably skip the first chapter because it has no reference to the Percy Jackson Characters. It just explains some stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry but the first chapter has nothing to do with the PJO Characters. You should probably skip to chapter two and come back later. Well with those words I'm going to go to sleep.  
**

Stars blazed in the night sky like the furry balls of fire they actually were. Light zipped through the branches and dimly lit the forest ground. The village surrounded by the New England forest was awkwardly silent. A wolf crouched ready to pounce on his prey in the distance. Light soon came shimmering from the horizon. The awkward silence soon became the sound of fires crackling. Muffled voices could also be heard. In one of the fine wooden houses was a little boy named Deer. He was about to do a winter ordeal of destiny and fate. 3 months in the bizarre winter forest with only a tomahawk, a bow, and a knife.

Day quickly came after dawn and the people of this land continued their daily life in this wilderness. Deer though was depressed because the chances of him dying were not in his favor. The cold would give him

frostbite and kill him. Maybe he would die from hunger. Either way, he decided that today was his last day. Stripped of his courage he went and took his early meal.

Time flew above like an eagle and suddenly the sun was at the top of the dome of the sky. He just sat there packing his stuff. In his mind he knew all of these materials were going to be a waste. With his bow slung on his back, he went to a field where he played when he was young. There, there was a stick set up so they could practice archery. He took two weary shots with his bow. None even came close. He thought of that was a sign of his death. He would never live a long life like the elders did in his village.

As he headed back to his longhouse his parents told him that he was going to the sweat lodge. A last cleansing was needed before he went out on his winter challenge. The other boys who were heading off into the mysterious wilderness were worried. For once, they were not going to be around anyone. No one will help them. It was either life or death. The last cleansing began. The steam made the room feel sticky. Sweat purified their bodies and a ritual began. Deep voices started chanting about the journey and the quest to become a man. It eventually ended and Deer jumped into the white crunchy blanket of snow. He was going to away. To a faraway place, into the New England woods to die.


	2. Chapter 2(piper)

**This chapter will be longer! Please like and favorite**

Piper woke up in the middle of night. Why did she dream about a random boy that was doing something in the new England woods. She decided to keep it out of her head. She tried to fall asleep except she felt a familiar aura around her. She looked around.

"You should of kept to the vision." Piper got up and saw Aphrodite walk out of the shadows. Piper was confused. What was so important about the vision she was seeing. Aphrodite came to her and said, "I know you are wondering why I'm here and telling you to stay and listen to the vision. Well how do I put it in words. It explains your origins and this will be important for your upcoming burden."

With that the goddess disappeared. Still, Piper couldn't sleep. A burden. She was going to have to overcome a burden? The sun eventually chased the moon out of the sky and she went to the pavilion with Aphrodite cabin. Jason sat at the Zeus table and Piper headed over. "What's up pipes?" He greeted.

Piper came forward and told Jason what she dreamed about last night and Aphrodite's words. Jason told her, "That is confusing. Why do you need to know your origins for a burden? It doesn't make sense. Suddenly Chiron told them to go to their classes. She kept thinking, "A burden. A burden." Over and over and over. She was so in thought that she lost to Drew in a duel. Drew exclaimed, "I won!" in triumph. Piper still was stuck with those words.

At campfire, they sang songs and Chiron started talking about capture the flag. "You know the rules. All magic items allowed. No maiming. No killing. Punishments involve going to the Field of Punishment." Piper was just stuck.

"The Burden." She said out loud. Suddenly, Rachel got up and started spouting out a prophecy:

 _Child of love shall face her mortal enemy who was promised redemption,_

 _who stretches back to when her ancestor lived,_

 _Enemies shall learn her power through her inventions,_

 _which will power the source of how the chosen thrived._

Drew rose in triumph, It's FOR ME! Piper muttered, "Idiot." Piper rose and told camp of her vision and Aphrodite's words. It was her and the "mortal enemy"was after her. She thought, "whatever" and decided to pay close attention to her vision that night


	3. Chapter 3(Why do I have Psychic powers?)

**Sorry everyone for not posting for awhile. My schedule is busy. Here it is:**

 **Sunday: Trying to type and get this to you guys or swim meet**

 **Monday: Swim practice and basketball practice**

 **Tuesday: Swim Practice**

 **Wednesday: Swim Practice and basketball game**

 **Thursday: Swim Practice**

 **Friday: Swim Practice**

 **Saturday: Swim Practice or Meet or Typing this up and trying to get this to you**

 **Ok, done with the boring stuff and now get to the reading**

Piper POV:

 **Piper hated being the center of attention.** She didn't like to beautiful so why would she want to be the center of attention.

Everyone had their eyes on her whenever she was active. Jason often tried to help but it was nothing.

In the midst of it all, Piper kept on wondering why in the world she had to learn her ancestry. After the battle with the giants, no

one was probably a threat to the gods. With this thought, she muttered, "Lights Out!" and fell into deep sleep.

Deer POV:

 **Deer was an unusual boy.** He didn't know why but whenever his emotions conveyed into reality. When he was mad, sometimes, fires shot from

ground focusing on whoever Deer was mad at. He didn't know why but it kept on happening. Deer was about to go out into the woods for a test to

become a Man. He didn't know what was going to happen. The great things that he would find out about the future of the world. The start of the test

started horribly. That morning he took no food or drink and was angry that he got no food. Hail starting raining down on the village hitting everything

except Deer. The elders decided to let them go in the afternoon and Deer went into the wild woods.

Piper POV:

 **Piper hated her life.** Everything was a mystery. She didn't know why she had to learn about a stupid telepathic ancestor. Nothing was weird to her

after being in the worst possible scenarios. Fighting with Leo and Jason on her first every quest. Learning that there quest was only the beginning.

Fighting golden boy in the medditeranian. Finding out Leo was dead. Realizing Frank and Hazel knew that Leo would die all along. She felt angry and

Frank and you know what's going to happen.

Frank POV:

 **Frank didn't know where the fire came from.** He was talking with Hazel while they were walking to the Barracks to get some supplies for

capture the flag. Suddenly, the ground started spouting flames and started chasing Frank and Hazel. He turned to a giant eagle and grabbed Hazel.

The higher he went from the ground though, the flames went higher. The barracks were a flaming inferno by the time the fires stopped pursuing

Frank and Hazel. Legionares were prepared for anything though and soon the flames were vanquished. Reyna came along and asked Frank what

happened. Frank told her what happened. They privately agreed that they needed to check on this and arrange a meeting with Camp Half-Blood.

Jason POV:

 **Jason didn't know why Piper was acting like a freaky Psycho.** Every since the news about Frank and Hazel being attacked by fire, she kept

on screaming ,"Oh My God!" She was acting weird and Jason didn't know why it was happening. The attack might have had a relationship with Piper.

He decided to talk to Piper about this fact. During dinner, Jason asked Piper what was going on and Piper led Jason on her secret.

Piper POV:

 **Piper didn't know she received telepathic abilities from her ancestors.** Once the news reached camp, Piper thought she was going to die.

Was this the power she would have to use to vanquish her enemies? Life didn't make sense to her. During dinner, Jason pulled her over and Piper

decided to tell Jason her secret. Jason was shocked. "You have telepathic abilities! That is awesome!" Jason remarked. It didn't make sense to Piper

though. She hadn't figured out why she needed these powers. Also, the power only started yesterday. She just felt happy that she had Jason.


	4. Chapter 4(Percy is coming home)

**Sorry for the delay. I normally type this stuff in the morning but I volunteered for Salvation Army for Christmas Day and set up a**

 **meal for the homeless. I just did it for the good of the Earth but sorry for not typing. We're doing something new this week, Plz vote on**

 **which plot I should do. It is at the end in Bold. For now, Leo is going out(My name is actually Leo so I might of died in Blood of**

 **Olympus, You never know)**

Deer POV:

 **Deer hated his religion.** Seriously, nothing made sense and everything was confusing. How do you become a man by surviving in the wild for three

months. He walked into the forest and stared at the ground. Something gleaming was sparkling and Deer, just out of curiosity picked it up. He

waited for it to explode which happened to everything in the forest but nothing happened. He looked at the object which was shaped in a circle and it

seemed to be whispering: _Follow the Trail of Eternity._ What was the trail? His religion said he couldn't fast until he had a vision but Deer screwed his

village. He didn't seem to care. Why would he care about a village who threw children into the winter months to see if they would live? Deer

picked up the circular object and found a ring attached to it. He put the ring around his neck and he saw a trail blazing in fire. He didn't know

where it would lead but it would lead to his ultimate destiny.

Piper POV:

 **Piper hated visions.** Like her ancestor, she screwed visions and did whatever she wanted(just kidding). She got out of the bunk and remembered

the circular object. It was a medallion. Wait, a medallion that showed you "The Trail of Eternity". She didn't know what that was so she got angry

at the gods. Why wouldn't they just tell her what she needed and she knew what would happen. Later that day, the gods, mainly Apollo didn't have

their powers that day. They couldn't fly, shrink, or blast tiny mortals to dust. They were basically immortal giants. Piper smirked and knew the gods

weren't allowed to blast her to dust until the prophecy ended. She wasn't going to pull the strings so she put it out of her mind just so those

immortal freaks couldn't find out that she was the cause of the newly named "Apollo fell on his face" phenomenon(It was named this because they

found out they had lost their powers temporarily because Apollo fell on his face while trying to fly. At dinner, Jason just shook his head. He asked,

"Beauty Queen **(I know I sound like Leo but my name is Leo so just shut up),** Why did you get angry at them. First Frank and Hazel and then

the gods. You are so going to die." Piper just let him ramble because she wanted to learn what other powers she had in store. **Dun Dun DUHHHNN!**

 **What WIll happen next! Donald Trump! No it isn't time for voting so just stay** ready!

Percy POV:

 **Percy hated learning.** He just beat up a bunch of monsters and suddenly he was in school. Personally he liked killing monsters rather than learning

because Annabeth was going crazy. I was walking to the dorms with her and suddenly she started blabbering about a protein called titin and I didn't

hear the rest. Then, Annabeth was talking about the news and she was talking about the new prophecy Rachel provided. Annabeth started

blabbering the Prophecy and then Percy realized, Piper was in trouble. Percy never gave up on friends. If you're in trouble and you're Percy

Jackson's Friend, Call 1-800-NEVERGIVEUPONYOU!

 **I know this is a short chapter but I'm going to have to end it here. Plz favorite and like. Also this is the vote.**

 **It is about what position should Percy play in the plot:**

 **A)Companion**

 **B)Enemy(IDK how he will turn to one but I'll figure a way)**

 **C)Co-Main Character**

 **Post in Reviews, and like please.**

 **I'll see you next day or week or month or who cares just bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1

**So you guys haven't voted yet but I'm am going to make a new story because I'm bored and it will not have a Percy POV but it will**

 **or might have a** Annabeth POV. **You'll see! Just vote by reviewing and I'll restate the vote.**

 **Should Percy be:**

 **a)the antagonist**

 **B)co-main character**

 **c)A background character(means he doesn't appear often)**

Leo POV:

 **It all started with a joke.** After Leo died, revived, and rescued Calypso he had been trying to build a machine that could create an instant party to

enter camp in style. Calypso tried to keep Leo's hopes up by telling Jokes. Leo usually smiled but she said one really funny joke. Leo laughed so hard

that he dropped his wrench which fell into gear's firm grasp. The gears stopped suddenly and Leo frowned. He tried to keep it cool and just decided

to go to camp and watch everybody tackle him or strangle him. He didn't care. He took out his new grappling hook and made it to the dragon.

Calypso hopped on and they flew into the clouds but he didn't know that camp was going to be in smothering ruins when they got there.

Piper POV:

 **Piper hated dreams.** Every night, it was either nightmare or nightmare. She usually never had any good dreams. She dreamed about a wolf, a tree

,and a gun on a pole. Why she didn't know. Nothing made any sense after the prophecy was spoken. Everything was stupid and she liked nothing.

Even Jason didn't seem friendly. Life was still good though. No monsters or giants was a relief for Piper. She didn't understand what the gun, wolf,

and tree meant. The future was still to come.


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

**Sorry guys for making a short chapter. I had to go to a place and I didn't have time. I just made that 1 part so this is the next part. I kind of left you on a cliffhanger and I don't want to be Rick**

 **Riordan when he left us on a cliff hanger on the HoO(Heroes of Olympus) books. You still haven't voted yet. I can't add another Percy POV until you vote. Plz vote. The deadline is this Friday**

 **or New Years. If you want to know what it is, this is the vote:**

 **What character should Percy be in the story?**

 **a)Antagonist(Bad Guy, I haven't figured out how he would get here but I'll find a way )**

 **b)Protagonist with Piper(Good Guy)**

 **c)Background Person**

 **Thanks for reading my first horrible few chapters. I'm going to post chapter six tomorrow I think so keep reading. Let the force be with you(JK that is star wars.) Have a good Holiday and I'm out.**

Annabeth POV:

 **Annabeth didn't know why Percy wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood.** For the past few days all he had said to her was, "We have to Camp Half-Blood." Over and Over and Over. It has gotten her so irritated she

decide to ask Percy what was on his mind. He confessed he heard Piper was in trouble. Annabeth told him, "Your fatal flaw is you have to stay loyal to friends. Remember what Athena told you, 'You might save a friend

but you will destroy the world.' Percy you have to overcome your flaw. I have by not thinking about it." Annabeth actually wanted to go to camp to check on Piper but she couldn't. The fates haven't told Annabeth

anything about her future and what she would drag in with her.

Piper POV:

 **Piper was shocked when she realized what the gun, the tree, and the wolf meant.** During the day, she never told anyone about it. She realized that a powerful Aura was growing around her. She didn't know what was happening. During the night she glowed like fire and during the day the area around her looked pure white. Was she going through a transformation? She was so sick of it that she took a nap to find out more. More about what was happening.

Deer POV:

 **Deer loved mysteries.** Ever since he was young, he was plagued by mysteries. When he was young, a mysterious being appeared and told his family that he would have great destiny that rose above almost anybody.

They never knew the being's name. Ever since that day, he would try to find clues. He found a few like she left behind a message that said, "Your son is just a transfer." Everything was mysterious. He decided to try

and solve the mystery he was in. The trail of eternity. He walked straight into it. The golden fire blazed around him making him feel powerful rather than weak. He followed the trail and never got hungry for some

reason. Was the trail supplying him with food? He continued on the path walking through forests and marshes but never felt tired. What was going on? He reached a forest of evergreen trees and saw many monsters

with gleaming teeth. With each strike he removed tens, hundreds, or even thousands. With the monsters teaming in the forest he could hear a voice that said, "Life can be as simple as walking along a beach." Hacking

away, he saw a stone engraved, "The hero will not rest." "He will not rest indeed",he thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back. I've made a new book. Check it out. It's called Life in Fire. Plz Read it and Like it. For now, Let's get too the book.**

Piper POV:

 **Those symbols represent something she knew.** The gun represented power. The tree represented growth. The wolf represented ferocity. Those

were the symbols of her power that her ancestors gave to her. She notice something on her neck. It was the medallion Deer had found on the ground

all those years ago. She looked around and saw a blazing trail that led into the forest. It felt to unreal. How could she have a medallion lost so

many years ago. How did it get to her rather than all of her relatives. She decided to follow the trail but before she could, she fell asleep because

she needed to see the final vision.

Deer POV:

 **Deer heard a name, Piper.** It seemed like she was going to face the remaining challenges of the trail. I reached an island. I went through it and

saw beautiful beaches and in the forest I saw a giant pile of rocks. Deer got up and a mysterious figure appeared and said, "Piper, I see you have

come." Deer sat up in wonder and said, "My name is not Piper." "Your name is Deer obviously but you are just a messenger. She will see this

moment and her destiny depends on it." The figure said. Deer just continued on his path until he reached a stone. It was engraved with many

mysterious letters. It ended at the entrance to something. He then saw something he never imagined was real, A glowing gold sphere. The sphere

sent a shock wave and he said, "I understand now. Piper," Piper appeared physically she looked at him. "This journey was meant to show you my

powers. All of this was a message. Into the future to tell you that you have an important job that is more important than anyone you know, you

have to stop what is going to come." He handed her an object and it flew to her wrist. "I'm was a coward, until I beat my fears. In the temple of

Phobos and Demos, you did well. You overcame fear. Your power is not only external, it is internal. Once you destroy fear, you destroy enemies,

and protect the world forever. I'm destined to die here but a child will be born from my death. Someone that one day will become your great

grandfather. Protect the world well and goodbye."

 **Thanks for viewing and I'm out!**


End file.
